Cinderella…Yowzah Style!
by AimeeTheFangirl
Summary: Starring: River as Cinderella, The Eleventh Doctor as Prince Charming, and Amy Pond as the Fairy Godmother. Join River and The Doctor as they fall in love, once again…


**So, I know I haven't updated 'The Doctor's Daughter' in FOREVER, so here's a little Yowzah/Cinderella one-shot that I wrote. Also, I'll have another chapter for TDD up soon!**

* * *

><p>"I just want you to know that you guys are all jerks." I left and went to my room.<p>

My room, by the way, is the small attic that is filled with my step-sisters' and step-mother's junk.

Also, my name is River. My mom left just after I was born. My dad re-married and then died. Which left me with my evil step-relatives who made me do all the housework that they were to lazy to do. Literally, they just sit around on their butts all day ordering me around.

I had just finished sweeping the floor (for the third time that day) when Davra literally dumped her plate on the floor. I refused to clean it up, called them jerks, and then left for my room. And I think that's where we are right now.

I layed down on my bed, sure that my step-mother wouldn't let me out of my room for a couple days.

Then, a voice called up. "RIVER, GO ANSWER THE DOOR!"

I was so tempted to just punch Davra, but my step-relatives were actually pretty strong. And I didn't like my three-to-one chances.

I went back downstairs and opened the door.

"Hello." The person at the door looked like he might be from the castle, but I couldn't tell because my jerk step-relatives rarely let me leave the stupid house.

He handed me an envelope. "There will be a ball in two days time, at the castle. All women in the kingdom are formally invited. This ball will be to determine the prince's bride."

I thanked him, closed the door, and turned around.

"_THE PRINCE_?!" Instantly I had three people close to me. My step-mother took the envelope out of my hand before I could react.

Personally, I was going to go burn the invitation. I could honestly care less about the Prince who couldn't get a girl on his own.

But instead I spoke up. "Can I go?"

Davra laughed. "Ha! Like the prince-"

My step-mother shushed her. Then, she turned to me. "Of course you can go. If you are able to complete all of the tasks we give you before the ball."

I decided to agree. At first, it felt like the worse decision of my life.

They gave me probably 250 tasks. At the very least. And they were adding on more all the time.

But I successfully completed them all before the ball.

"I'm done!" I announced.

My step-mother looked me over. My clothes were dirtier than they ever had been. "Find yourself something to wears and you can go. In the meantime, Davra, Cyra, and I will be at the ball. "Come on, girls!"

My step-mother, Davra, and Cyra walked out of the door. I stood in the perfectly clean house. They had just left me.

My first idea was to trash the house, take my things, and run. Seriously. I could finally escape them. I could run to a nearby kingdom, start a new life. Whatever.

But then, there was a knock on the door.

I figured one of my step-sisters had forgot her dumb perfume or something. I opened the door.

In the doorway stood someone who I had never seen before. She had red hair and her clothes seemed to be from a different time.

"Who are you?" I asked, confused.

She smiled. "Some call me Amy Pond. Some simply call me 'The Fairy Godmother'. Though, I'm not quite sure where they get the 'Fairy' part from, seeing as I'm more of an…an echo."

"An echo?"

"I'm sorry, River. But that story's for another time. Now, you have a ball to get to, don't you?"

I gave Amy a questioning look. How did she know about the ball?

"Why?" I found myself asking. "Why do I have to go to the ball? What if I just want to run?"

Amy gave me a sad smile. "You would have loved your father. River, it is your destiny to go to the ball. Now, I believe your step-mother said you needed a better dress?" Amy snapped her fingers.

A wave of magic spread out from her fingers. My outfit changed into a dress. It was no longer dirty or tattered.

Amy nodded with approval. "Yes, I think that suits you."

"I like it," I agreed.

"…Now…you need a ride? Yes. Hmmm…" Amy pointed to a pumpkin that was growing nearby. It rolled over towards them and grew until it was the size of a carriage. With some final transformations, the carriage was complete. "Now, horses." Amy snapped her fingers and two mice appeared. She changed them into horses.

"I need a driver," I pointed out as Amy was admiring her work.

"Yes, of course." Amy changed into some guy. "I'll drive. I think this person's name is Rory Williams."

"That's nice, but can we _go_ now?"

Amy/Rory nodded. I sat down in the carriage, which was surprisingly comfortable for being a pumpkin.

Amy/Rory drove me to the palace.

"Now remember," Amy/Rory said as I stepped out of the carriage. "The spells will break at midnight."

I nodded.

"Also…" Amy/Rory snapped his/her fingers again. "Now, to your step-mother and your step-sisters, you will look different. But to everyone else, you will look just the same. Enjoy the ball."

I thanked Amy/Rory and walked into the palace.

Now, I'll admit, I didn't even know what the prince looked like. I had never even seen the castle.

But you could clearly tell who the Prince was. All the girls were swooning over him. I figured he probably wasn't anything worth while. I almost turned around and left.

But then the Prince turned around. He made eye contact with me and something sparked. He really wasn't _much_. His hair flipped over to one side, in a kind of cute way. He was wearing a bow tie and he looked kind of like he'd rather be any wear but in the ballroom with those girls.

Knowing Davra, Cyra, and my step-mother, I couldn't blame him.

The entire reason I wanted to go was to see if I could. And to be somewhere other than the house I worked/lived at.

The Prince stepped over to me. He held out his hand. "Would you like to dance?"

"Yes," I found myself saying, though I wasn't quite sure why.

We danced for a while. I caught some of the girls giving me death glares. But at that point I didn't care. The prince and I talked and I fell in love with him as the night went on. I completely forgot about the midnight deadline.

Almost.

I glanced up at the clock. Three minutes until midnight. The ball went until three. But then I remembered what Amy had told me.

"I…uh…I have to go."

The prince looked down. "Oh. Really?"

I glanced at the clock nervously. Midnight was getting closer.

"Yes. Sorry." I began to walk out of the palace quickly.

"Wait!" The prince called after me. But I was already running.

"I don't even know your name!" He shouted.

I tripped on my way down the staircase. One of my shoes fell off, but I didn't have time to go back and get it. I just kept running.

Amy/Rory was waiting their with the carriage.

"I thought you'd never come," she/he grumbled.

"Just go!" I ordered.

We managed to make it home before midnight when the horses turned back to rats and the carriage turned back to a pumpkin. My clothes went back to being dirty and tattered.

Amy was back to being just Amy. "You like him…" she said it in the kind of voice a friend would tease you in.

"Do not!" I turned away and blushed.

"You _so_ do. But, I'll let you figure that out yourself." Amy disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Yeah, thanks godmother," I muttered. I brushed the loose dirt off my clothes. "Just leave me with my evil step-relatives."

I kicked the pumpkin aside and walked into the house. The rats had already wandered off.

I plopped down on my bed. I only slept for a few hours before I woke to my step-sisters and step-mother coming back from the ball.

"RIVERRRRR!"

I groaned and trudged downstairs to do their tasks again.

"How'd the ball go?" I asked.

"Some mystery girl won over the prince's heart," Davra said with disgust.

I fought the urge to smile. _'I had won over the prince's heart.'_ That shouldn't have made me so happy, but it did.

"Oh?"

"Yeah," Cyra agreed bitterly. "She was an idiot. She just walks in and the prince just falls in love with her. Ugh! He didn't even really get to know me."

"Oh, I'm _sure_ he would have loved you," I agreed with mock kindness. But Cyra and Davra seemed to think it was legit.

"I know!"

After that, I was allowed to go back to sleep.

The next day was filled with me half-doing my jobs. The other half of me was thinking about the ball.

Just before lunchtime, there was a knock on the door. As always, I was forced to open it.

"Did any of those in your household attend the royal ball last night?"

I was pushed out of the way again as my step-sisters decided it was their turn to talk.

"There was a shoes found on the step after the ball last night," the castle guy explained. "The Prince has agreed to marry the owner of the shoe."

A shoe? The prince in love with a mystery girl? I had lost a shoe and I was seriously hoping that I was the mystery girl. I had assumed that the shoe dissolved with the rest of the spell, but maybe not…

"Oh, that's my shoe!" Davra exclaimed.

I bit my lip. Davra's feet were way bigger than mine.

"See?" I watched as Davra shoved her foot into the shoe.

The castle guy was obviously not convinced. "Why don't we let someone else try?"

Cyra moved forward. "It's my shoe, _obviously_."

Cyra put the shoe on. It fell off, way too loose.

My step-mother tried she was almost able to get her foot in there, but the castle guy shook his head, not impressed. Then, he looked back to me. "Why don't we let her try?"

My mom waved her hand. "Oh, that's just River. She was here last night."

I pushed past my step-mom. "No. Let me try on the shoe."

It _had_ to be the same shoe. I slipped my foot in.

It was a perfect fit.

"But how…?" Davra asked.

"She couldn't have…" Cyra stuttered.

"How could you have _POSSIBLY_ escaped?" My step-mother turned to me with absolute rage in her eyes.

"Well, River," the castle guy ignore my step-mother. "I think it is time to escort you to the castle."

"Good-bye!" I told my step-relatives with mock sweetness.

I was escorted to the castle, where the prince was waiting for me.

"River." I told him. "River Song. That's my name."

"It's a very lovely name."

"Thanks, Sweetie."

"Since when am I 'Sweetie'?"

"Since now. Hello, Sweetie."

"Hello, River Song."

"Did you know it was your shoe?"

I shrugged. "I had a pretty good guess."

"Was it that obvious that I was in love with you?"

"Yeah. Kind of."

He shrugged. "So, does this mean your okay with…with us?"

I nodded. "Of course."

And then he leaned down and kissed me. The kiss seemed to last forever, but I wasn't complaining.

I was in love.


End file.
